Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hexagonal ferrite powder and a magnetic recording medium.
Discussion of the Background
Higher density recording is constantly being demanded in the magnetic recording field due to the increase in the amount of information being recorded. Reducing the particle size in the ferromagnetic powder used in the magnetic layer and increasing the fill rate of the magnetic layer have been examined to achieve higher density recording (for example, see WO 2015/025465A1 or English language family member US2016/372145A1, which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety). In this regard, hexagonal ferrite powder is said to be suitable for achieving higher density recording by a reduction in particle size (referred to as “particle size reduction” hereinafter) among the various types of ferromagnetic powders.